l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mori Isawa
The Isawa Woodlands were the reason for the Phoenix Clan choosing to settle in this part of Rokugan. The wood of the Isawa forest had a particular quality that was particularly beneficial for their shugenja's scrolls. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 239 Appearance The forest had the distinction of being one of the largest in Rokugan, second to Shinomen Mori. Although far less hazardous than Shinomen Mori, the Phoenix woodlands were a place of mystery and arcana. Most of its areas were unexplored and some locations were haunted by malevolent spirits as well as beneficial creatures. The wood from this forest produced powerful scrolls and the shrines built using the lumber from the forest almost always attracted the Fortune's favor. It enclosed the Phoenix lands to the north. Bloodspeakers, p. 90 Roads and pathways There were many passages through the Mori Isawa, but most were hidden by the kami of the forest. Most passages were smaller paths, but two large roads run through the forest, from Kyuden Isawa to Kyuden Asako and to Aojiroi Oku Shiro. Like most of the paths, these roads were hidden to anyone who was not of the Phoenix Clan. This was one method of protection and defense that the Isawa had developed over time. Way of the Phoenix, p. 109 Lumber The kami within the forest were very potent. Because of this, lumber from the forest was highly prized for use in creating scroll-paper. The woodcutters were very careful in this extremely magical environment to offer prayers for every tree that was cut. Not doing so may well incured a curse upon the person who harmed the tree. Shadows, by Shawn Carman Inhabitants Shugenja The Isawa family required a great deal of solitude to conduct their spell research, and as a result, they had declared the forest largely off-limits to those outside the Clan. Though not strictly inhabitants of the forest, shugenja regularly meditated in the natural clearings of the forest. Isawa reaching their gempukku were required to spend at least one night alone, meditating in the woods. To some shugenja, whom the kami would choose, the spirits would appear directly to them and reveal some secret of the universe. Kenku Within the Mori Isawa dwelled a large population of kenku, possibly the largest remaining within Rokugan. The kenku were curious and inquisitive, but remain on good terms with the local humans. In return, the Isawa respected the autonomy of their population, and they were left in peace. Heimin population In addition to the heimin woodcutters, there were also hunters living within the forest. These hunters earned a good living on the bounty of the forest. Both groups were well respected and well treated by the Isawa family and by the kenku of the forest. As a result, the heimin of the Mori Isawa were some of the best-treated peasants in the whole of Rokugan. Areas within the forest Air school of Wizardry The School of Air Tensai was located in the forest, among swaying trees and blissfully quiet terrain. Way of the Phoenix, p. 54 The Heart of Nature The scholars of the Asako family theorize that somewhere in this forest lied a passage to the Spirit Realms which they called the Heart of Nature. This passage touched on many different realms including Chikushudo, Sakkaku, and even Yume-do. The portal did not had a specific loactions, but instead moved throughout the forest. One cannot predicted to which realm the passage would open. Even those beings of the Spirit Realms who wandered through the passage had no way to know how to return to their home realm unless they were being aided by other magics. The passage was guarded by the elemental spirits called Yuki no Onna. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 47 Mori Kuroi Mori Kuroi, also knew as the Black Forest, was the innermost portion of the Phoenix woodlands. It was a black area of dead trees surrounded a hidden manor house deep within the Isawa Woodlands. Twice in history this area was used to summon the same oni, Kuzushi no Oni, to unleash deadly plagues on the Isawa family, in the 10th century and in 1123. The Isawa, having been made aware of the threat, raised wards to ensure no one goes there again. Emerald Empire, p. 14 Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition, p. 17 ''Midnight's Blood, p. 16-18 War of Spirits In 1150 during the War of Spirits the Steel Chrysanthemum attacked Shiba forces and easily defeated them. Agasha Tamori burned the trees where the scattered Shiba had hidden and one by one slaughtered them. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman External Links * The Isawa Woodlands (Forbidden Knowledge) Category:Phoenix Clan Holdings